Neo, Hamm, and Parliament
by Bondopoulos
Summary: What if the first time Logan noticed Veronica wearing her uniform wasn't on the soccer field at all. A pre-series one-shot written for the VM Promptober Festival 2018. The prompt was "Flashlight".


**Saturday, October 30, 1999**

Veronica fidgeted with one of the long pigtails that was resting on her shoulder, instantly regretting her choice of costume as she scanned the room full of amazing ones. Her team's soccer uniform for Halloween? What an idiot! What had she been thinking? She hadn't been thinking—that was the issue. She easily could have used her babysitting money to buy an interesting costume.

When the family had boxed everything up to move into their new house—their first house after so many years of renting!—Veronica hadn't been thinking strategically about Halloween. She'd also underestimated how long it would take her to unpack said boxes between her rigorous school schedule, out of control middle-school homework load, and competitive soccer. Her cute Minnie Mouse costume was _somewhere _in the throng of boxes. And it had cost so much that her parents had flatly refused to purchase her another. So the clean soccer uniform that had been sitting out on her bed had been the obvious (and easiest) choice. And it would have been fine...last year.

_Mistake! _Veronica grumbled to herself as she squeezed between a few Scream-mask-wearing students.

"Hi, Veronica," a voice said from her left. She turned and smiled up at Kelvin Moore who was standing with Viet Nguyen—both in annoyingly ingenious costumes, she noted begrudgingly.

"Hi...Cartman and Kenny. You two look fantastic." Veronica hoped she'd kept the bitterness from seeping into her words. She instantly berated herself. She needed to make the best of things. And it wasn't everyone else's fault that she was lame. "You boys going on down to South Park, gonna have yourselves a time?" she joked.

The boys just laughed. "Hey, Veronica," Viet said. "Have you seen Duncan yet? He's supposed to be our Kyle."

Veronica shook her head, letting the pigtails flip over her shoulders to her back. "Not yet, but I know he and Lilly are coming tonight. I was just looking around for them."

"Want to hang out here with us until they get here?" Kelvin offered.

Veronica didn't. They were nice enough, but she was feeling self-conscious still. "No thanks. I'm thirsty. I'm going to head to the kitchen to get a drink. I'll tell Duncan where you are if I see him."

"Sounds good, we'll see you around," Kelvin said with a nod.

She turned and made her way to the back of the house, waving shyly at a few classmates as she searched out other familiar faces.

Was it just her or were the other girls' costumes a little shorter and sexier than last year? Veronica spotted Madison and Caitlin in one corner, clad in animal ear headbands and cute bodysuits (showing off their newly developed curves). Veronica peered down at her _lack _of curves and plain attire with disdain. At least with Minnie Mouse she could have used the amazing push-up bra that Lilly had given her for her birthday. _Grr, argh! _

The duo waved her over, their smiles wide. She wanted to refuse, really she did. Madison and Caitlin just wanted to attach themselves to Veronica to ensure that if Lilly arrived, they'd be included in the action. Veronica knew she was a little naïve (Lilly told her so at least three times daily), but she wasn't an idiot. She knew what these social climbers were up to. But even Veronica wasn't so innocent that she didn't understand that a direct snub to Madison and Caitlin was social suicide. Even if your best friend was Lilly Kane. Veronica plastered on a smile and nodded in their direction, holding up one finger to indicate that she was on her way. She made a drinking motion with her hand and took off for the refreshment table, hoping to buy herself a few minutes.

Her tactic worked, she'd just poured herself a glass of punch when she heard a shriek from behind her that could only belong to one person: her best friend, Lilly Kane. Veronica whirled on her heel to find her best friend striding across the room. The sea of people parted for her like water did for Moses. Like they always did.

Lilly looked perfect. Her long blonde hair was shaped perfectly, held back by a black bow on the top of her head. Her tight, light blue dress was short and full, and the white apron across it hit at just the precise place on her chest to emphasize her voluptuous figure. She was the quintessential middle school edition of Alice Liddel.

"Welcome to Wonderland," Lilly cooed, tugging Veronica into her arms. Then she pulled Veronica out to arm's length and looked her up and down. "I guess you didn't find the costume."

Veronica shook her head, bummed.

"I told you, you could have used my Cleopatra costume from last year. I had the wig and everything," Lilly reminded her. There wasn't a touch of reproach in her voice, but it was clearly an 'I told you so' statement.

"I know, but there wasn't time," Veronica sighed.

Lilly playfully flicked one of Veronica's low pigtails. "These are cute though. And the light blue jersey matches your eyes...you picked the short shorts." After a long moment, Lilly's smile widened. "You did the best you could under the circumstances. I approve!"

Veronica let out a dramatic sigh. "Well, that's a relief. I was so worried about your approval," she said sarcastically. Secretly she was relieved, but give Lilly an inch, and she'd take a mile. She was thinking of another clever retort, but Lilly's deep intake of breath distracted her.

"Oh, my God, he came!" Lilly whisper hissed.

"Who?" Veronica asked, swiveling her head around.

"Don't look, don't look!" Lilly caught her around the waist and held her still. "Logan Echolls, of course."

_Of course! _Who else could it be? Ever since Logan Echolls, son of Hollywood, had moved into town, he was all anyone could talk about. Veronica had seen him in the halls of Balboa Middle School, but she hadn't spoken to him yet. He was cute, with floppy long hair and a smirky smile that made her feel a little weak at the knees. But she wasn't goo-goo over him. He was just a boy, after all.

Lilly raised her arm, Veronica could only presume in a wave and then turned to look at her sternly.

"_ My parents _had _his parents _over for dinner last night. Can you imagine?" Lilly whispered excitedly. "Aaron and Lynn Echolls in _my _house. So much cooler than all Dad's boring computer people that I'm supposed to be impressed with but have never heard of. But _Aaron Echolls _!" Lilly rolled her eyes so far back into her head that Veronica was worried they'd stay like that. "He's dreamy. Logan and Duncan played Silent Hill _all night _and I had to watch them and pretend like I cared about video games." Lilly shook her head in frustration. "But he's nice, and cute, Veronica."

"You think every boy is cute, Lilly," Veronica whispered back.

"Shhh!" Lilly warned. "He's standing right behind you. And he's with…"

Veronica finally couldn't stand it any longer and swiveled around to find Logan Echolls approaching from just a few feet away. And at his left was none other than the bane of Veronica's existence, Dick Casablancas. She groaned in response.

"Ronnie!" Dick shouted, mostly because he knew she hated it.

"For the love of all that is holy..." Veronica began, but stopped short, taking him in. He was wearing bright orange bell-bottomed pants and a tight yellow lycra top that was bedazzled. He looked tall. Too tall. Veronica looked down and spotted roller skates on his feet. Over his shoulder was a plastic pig with a long tube coming from its mouth. "What are you supposed to be?" she asked him with feigned indifference.

"Flashlight," was his sung response as he began gyrating his hips.

Veronica groaned. "Is that supposed to mean something to me?" she asked.

"Flash light….red light...neon light...ooooo _stop light _," he continued, spinning around in a circle. " Ha da da dee da hada hada da da," he continued loudly. "Now I lay me down to sleep...come this Easter I'll eat Peeps ," he finished loudly, leaning over so close to Veronica that their noses were only an inch apart. It was then that she realized the song, and those were _not _the correct lyrics. She was tempted to laugh, but this was Dick. She wouldn't give him the pleasure.

Veronica pulled back and indicated the container on his shoulder. "I see you brought your girlfriend. She's much prettier than the last one."

Logan laughed hard from his friend's side.

Before Dick could respond, Veronica spoke up again. She loved unleashing her pent-up sarcasm on Dick Casablancas. "Smarter too. Which begs the question of why _you_brought her. I mean, compared to you she's Ein-swine."

"Why are you so mean?" Dick asked, backing away and petting his pig container possessively.

Veronica shrugged, "You just make it so easy!" With a long sigh, Veronica decided to give him a break. Or at least time to catch up. "What is that thing anyway?" she questioned.

That brightened Dick up. All was forgiven in an instant. "It's a party pig. Duh!"

Veronica gasped, surprised. "You smuggled in alcohol?" she asked. Lilly had snuck some sherry from her mom's cabinet, but Veronica had vehemently refused. It was too risky and she didn't like the idea of drinking.

Dick shook his head. "Nah, just root beer," he explained. "Step-mommy dearest locks up the booze."

Veronica didn't know what to say so she chose the safer avenue and turned her attention to Logan Echolls. She noticed that he was smiling down at her and her heart gave a little stutter. Why-oh-why did she have to be so short and wearing her soccer uniform?

Lilly, having let herself be back-seated for too long, stepped in. "Veronica, have you met Logan?"

Logan smirked down at her and Veronica's stomach dropped a little bit. He really was cute. And that smirk.

"Not officially," Logan stated holding his hand out to shake hers.

Veronica took his hand in hers, but instead of shaking it, Logan just held her hand for a moment which sent electric shocks up Veronica's arm and throughout her body. She gasped, unused to such feelings and pulled away quickly.

"Nice to meet you," she said a bit breathlessly, looking away. Looking to Lilly.

"Ronnie's dad is the sheriff 'round these parts, so watch your back," Dick warned.

Veronica looked back to Logan and found him still studying her intently. It made goosebumps rise up on her flesh. What was he thinking? She wished she could read his mind.

"Good to know," Logan responded to Dick, his eyes never leaving hers. "He's not going to come break this up is he?" Logan asked her.

Veronica giggled uncharacteristically before she could help it. "Um...no. He dropped me off on the way to the station. They're busy trying to make sure Neptune doesn't implode for Y2K," Veronica admitted.

Lilly laughed. "Ugh, it's _all _my dad talks about these days. It's so stupid."

Veronica didn't say anything. She was tired of the topic too, though, while she agreed with Lilly, she wouldn't be getting in line to fly in a plane on New Year's Eve. Just in case.

Veronica didn't know how to deal with the intense emotions that being the center of Logan Echolls' attention evoked, so she fixed her gaze anywhere but on his face. Which made her notice his costume.

"You're Neo!" she gasped, bringing her eyes back up to look at him.

Logan grinned down at her in response. "Lilly told me no one would get it."

"No, I totally get it. It's a great idea," Veronica told him.

"Did you like The Matrix?" he asked her.

"Kind of," Veronica hedged. "I didn't really get it."

Logan looked intrigued. "Didn't get what?"

"Why would anyone choose not to live in the Matrix. It sucked outside the Matrix," she told him.

"I see your point, but it's not real. The Matrix isn't real life. Why would you want to live a false life?"

"Um...cheeseburgers for one," Veronica began, ticking things off on her fingers one by one. "And lasagne. Jelly beans..."

"And soccer!" Logan responded, playing along.

Veronica looked down at her costume. She could tell he was teasing her but didn't know if she was the butt of the joke. He was so intense and hard to read.

"Yeah, what's up with the get-up, Ronnie? So lame," Dick interjected.

Once again, Lilly couldn't bear to be left out. "Veronica had a little _problem _with her costume, so she came as Mia Hamm," Lilly explained.

"Lame," Dick repeated. "I see you in that almost every day." Like the idiot that he was, Dick had barely finished the sentence before he got distracted. "Hey, there's Maddie, I'll see you later." And with "Hey Maddie, wanna meet my root beer hog," he was gone.

"Yeah," Veronica said, hating her insecurity at that moment. Hating her need to explain. "I had a cool costume planned, but we moved this month and it's all boxed up, and—"

Lilly's cut into her rambling. "Veronica, don't ever explain yourself. You're amazing and you look amazing. End. Of. Story," Lilly proclaimed. "Now, let's go show Logan around," she finished, scanning the room for someone to show off to.

"You guys go," Veronica said. "I'll catch up. I need a refill."

Lilly leaned over and gave Veronica an exaggerated air kiss on both of her cheeks. "Okay, see you in a few." She then turned to Logan and took him by the hand, ready to drag him off if need be. "Come on, Logan. You have to meet Jennings Crawford. He's…" Lilly's voice faded into the background music as someone turned up the volume on Thriller.

Veronica turned back to the punch table and ladled some of the red liquid into her clear cup. There was a shift in the air around her and Veronica felt suddenly out of breath again. She couldn't for the life of her think of why until a voice spoke from behind her.

"She's right, you know. You never need to explain yourself to anyone, least of all me." There was a short pause before he spoke again. "And I think soccer players are hot."

Before she could turn around, Logan Echolls was gone, but she was sure it had been him. Her heart was thumping in her chest and it took a moment for her to recover.

She didn't know what to make of the new boy in school—this Echolls boy who made her pulse race and her tummy queasy, but she knew that one thing was certain: life in Neptune, California would never be the same.


End file.
